Remember Me
by UnicornDance
Summary: Bella and Jacob are in a relationship in Phoenix. When Renee sends her to Forks after Phil becomes abusive, Bella thinks she's fallen in love with Edward Cullen. What happens when Jacob walks back into her life? OOC.


**A/N- My first. Don't hate. This will probably be semi-boring. Enjoy anyway?! :D**

**Preface**

"I-I'm sorry, Jacob," I mumbled, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. "Renee's sending me to Charlie's."

The terror in his eyes was apparent immediately. He crushed me to his chest and I could feel his warmth all around me. I'd miss it.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered.

**(1)**

The alarm clock woke me up, the beeping still ringing in my ears even after I shut it off and groggily sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside the small window in my room.

The sun shone through. I smiled.

I carefully stepped out of bed and opened the top drawer of my dresser. I pulled out a short sleeved lilac v-neck and some knee-length denim shorts and got dressed. I loved when Forks was warm.

I brushed my teeth and tried my best to make my hair look decent before going downstairs and grabbing a granola bar. Charlie was already gone. I smiled when I looked out window and the Volvo pulled up. I quickly opened the door and smiled even wider.

The angel in the front seat smiled back at me.

I got into the passenger seat next to Edward and kissed him lightly. Best part of my morning, period.

Edward Cullen had been my boyfriend for the few years I'd lived in Forks. I became best friends with his sister, Alice, and she introduced me. Shortly after that we started going out. It made life here a lot easier. Distracted me from thinking about my mom.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked casually as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Like a baby," I answered. It was true- it had hardly rained last night, an explanation for the weather today.

I peered at Edward's outfit. He wore a dark gray t-shirt and jeans. Gorgeous, of course. I felt a slight feeling of smugness knowing he was mine. I was convinced he was the best I could get.

But not the best I'd ever had. Though I shied away from the thought intentionally.

"Alice wants you over today," he said, rolling his eyes. "She got a new makeup kit that she's dying to try out on you."

I groaned quietly. Alice had taken it upon herself to use me as a guinea pig for her various fashion experiments.

"Tell her I'll think about it," I mumbled. We pulled into the parking lot of the school. Edward got out and opened my door for me, taking my hand instantly as soon as I got out. He turned swiftly so that I was between the car door and him.

"It's Friday," he said softly, touching my his fingertips to my cheek lightly. "Want to come over to my place tonight? Esme's making chicken parmesan."

My mouth watered at the thought of Esme's cooking. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly in the way he knew I loved.

One of the best things about kissing Edward- I couldn't think about anything else.

It was irrational, really. Focusing so much on the things that distracted me from having to think about the things I tried to stay away from, that would remind me. Did that make me a coward?

"Ahem," an elf-like voice said suddenly. Edward growled and pulled away reluctantly. Alice stood with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"C'mon, Bells, we'll be late for class," she nagged. I smiled grimly at her and looked up at Edward. He glared at Alice but gave me one swift kiss before Alice took my hand and led me to entrance of Forks High School.

The day passed by in a blur. I had aced my Trig test but got hit in the face with a racket in Gym. Edward insisted on driving me home, but I had homework to do before I went to his house.

When I pulled up to the driveway, Charlie was already home. Unusual for a Friday evening.

"Dad?" I called as I opened the door. "Charlie?"

"In here," he called. I walked in on him attempting to boil some broccoli.

"You're cooking?" I asked in disbelief. He grimaced.

"Yeah. You, uh, want any?"

I peered into the pot of green mush and tried my best not to gag.

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm going over to Edward's." He nodded.

"'Kay. Just be back by 10:00."

I went upstairs to finish the bit of science homework I had. I didn't bother putting any makeup on- Alice would no doubt take care of that after dinner. I did pull on a white skirt and brushed my hair once more before heading out the door.

**Why yes, this chapter is terribly boring. *Hides* But isn't the 1****st**** chapter always? More explaining in further chapters. : ) **


End file.
